Sailor Spy
by Minako-Chan17
Summary: Sailor Moon Meets Totally Spies
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Scene :Our three lovely spies are walking in their favorite mall. Just as they turn the corner, they get whooped.

Alex: Jerry, not again.

Clover: Jer, I don't know what's worse, my hair after that long tunnel ride, or yours…. blushing I mean…. cough

Sam: Enough, what's up jerry.

Jerry: I am going away for the rest of this year, after the 3 months are up, I will come. The

Queen has enlisted me as her bodyguard.

Clover: You are so lucky, I wish I could become a queen…and rule over people, and, well… go on a shopping spree…. But for malls…HAHAHAHAHAHA

Alex: Oh boy….

Jerry: Anyways, I have to be going, see you.

All there: Bye.

Jerry falls threw a hole

All Three Spies: YAY. OMG, we have everything to our selves.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Scene: The three spies rummage threw Jerry's office, and find many cool gadgets, they find a gel that can make you walk threw walls. They find a ray gun, a butter fly shaped bomb. A bunch more gadgets. They filled up their backpacks and were on their way.

Alex: This panda-scanning bracelet is the best. Why don't we get stuff like this more often?

Clover: Those red leather boots are too die for…. I got dibs…

Sam: You are so Shallow …Clover. Why don't you remember, that…it's…important…. That, We PARTY

Clover & Alex: Whoa…

Sam: hey…it's about time I went to another party.  
As they walk towards the exit, they see a shadow. They do a back flip and get into ass kicking position

Clover: Whose there…. Show yourself!

Shadow: HAHAAHAhAHA. You will rule the day, you three crossed me.

Alex: Chicken, show yourself…

Shadow: hahahahahahahahahaahhahaha.

Sam: Let's shine some light…!

Sam takes out a Laser Lipstick, hit's a mirror causing multiple rays of lights to hit.

The Shadow evades.  
Shadow: Do you think I would fall for those child tricks?  
The Shadow lift's his arm, causing Sam to be lifted up from the floor, and thrown towards the wall.

Clover: Whoa…rude much?  
Clover charged at the Shadow, while she did, he moved and tripped her, then he picked her up, and threw her at Alex. Clover crashed with Alex sending Alex flying against the wall.

Sam got up.  
Sam: Hey. Who is this werido? (Rubbing her head)

Clover: Ya, who are you.

Shadow: HAHAHAHA. 3 Vs 1, and you still lose. You're all pitiful. When I take over the world, kind like you will be destroyed. This is only a warning, I have enough data. HAHAHAHA, you will all suffer!  
And with that, the Shadow disappeared.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
Scene: After the battle, with the Shadow, the girls go over to Clover's house, and discuss the rather weird event.

Clover: That was so weird…who do you think it was.

Alex: Probably Tim Scam. That creep never gives up…

Sam: I don't think so…  
Clover: Ya, Sam is right, I mean, did you see, how he moved us around…like a rag doll…with just his arm. That's weird…what gadget is that?

Sam: Clover, I don't know what gadget it was. What ever it was, it manipulated gravity so it could send us flying.

Clover: Um…let's put this aside for now…

Alex: Ya, let's, I have a brain cramp.

After a pizza and a movie, Sam and Alex leave.

Clover: Whoa, talk about a Good time. Good night mom.

Stella (Clover's mom): Good night sweetie.  
Clover walks to her room…turns the light on, and.

Clover: ALEX…I thought you left (rubbing her chest)

Alex: I did, but I forgot my…um. Lipstick…. Ya, my lipstick.

Clover: Really, I don't remember….  
Right then, Alex threw a fist at clover.  
Clover ducked and tried an uppercut.

Alex: your too slow.

Clover: Ya, right. Who are you?

Alex: all you need to know is that you will die, and you will, today.

Clover?

Alex charged at Clover, and pushed her, towards the window.

Clover: HEY!  
Alex tripped her, and picked her up, and threw her out the window, like Clover was a penny.

Clover: Ahhhhhhhh.

Alex: Muhahahah. Your nothing compared to me.  
Clover, hanging on, at the edge of her window, tried to climb up.

Alex: I told you, you would die today, and here I come.

Alex was walking towards to window…slowly, playing with clover.  
Clover: EKKK.

Alex, then, stepped on one of her hand.

Clover: OUCH!  
Then she stepped on her other hand.  
Clover: NO!  
Clover feel from the second floor of her house.

Alex heard a thump, and walked away.

Alex: hahahahaha, won't J. be proud.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

As Alex was walking out the door.  
Slam  
Stella: Clover, you going out…clover?

Alex, walked to her car, opened it, locked it, and started to drive away.  
She went, past the Shopping mall, past the roller rink, and then started towards Whoop Head Quarters.  
Then, out of nowhere, Sam slammed her car towards Alex's.

Alex: Hey. Out, what the heck?

Sam: pull over fake.  
Sam pushed "Alex" off the road.  
"Alex's" car flipped over twice and landing on it's back.  
Sam, parked her car, and went to look for Alex.  
Sam looked in the window, and Alex was gone.  
Sam moved just in time, and missed Alex's kick.  
Alex hit the car, and fell.

Sam: your too slow for me.  
As Sam threw a punch at Alex, Alex dodged it, and punched her in the stomach.

Alex: Slow eh?

Sam: puff ya, you are.  
Sam grabbed Alex's hair, and threw her, causing her to do a back flip and hit the car.

Alex: ouch…my back!

Sam: hahaha. Told you.  
This isn't over, said Alex.

"Yes it is" said Sam as she jumped in the air, and did a black flip, her kick was aimed at Alex's Face.  
Alex dodged.

Sam: ouch, my foot.

Alex: hahaha. Now let's play.  
Alex, at least the fake one, touched her watch, she transformed in to this girl. The girl had blonde hair, in long ponytails.  
She was wearing a red, and black mini skirt.  
Her top was blue.

: You want to play? Let's play!  
Out of nowhere, this girl took out a sort of stick…  
She mumbled some works, and transformed.  
She was wearing some kind of Orange and white clothes.

: …Love-me chain.  
Sam dodged out of the way.

Sam: Wow, what is that? A gadget, what KIND of weapon is that.

: A weapon, ha ha ha ha, don't make me laugh.

Sam?  
Sam was thinking.

: Come on.  
Before the girl finished talking, she threw the chain again, and got Sam. The girl tied up Sam, and tied her to a pole.

: Look. We didn't want to get you involved in this, but well, you got yourself into this. Our princess said there was some evil here, so I came to check it out.  
Since the first person I saw, was this girl named "Alex," I took her form.  
So, I will leave, and I would get your friend with the blonde hair some help.

Sam: What did you do!

: She attacked me, and I don't need to explain myself to anyone.

Sam: Grrrrrr  
The girl was walking way. Sam struggling to get free gave up.

Then, out of nowhere, CLOVER came, and attacked her.

:I Thought I had gotten rid of you.

Clover No, You just damaged me.

Sam: Clover, no, you're too weak.

Clover: snap AHHHH  
Clover snapped her arm back into place.

: I do feel sorry for you, but my job must be done. Sorry you got in my way.

Clover: Shut Up! Fight me, to the finish.

Sam: NO!

: Okay.  
The girl shot a beam at clover. Clover dodged it.  
This was a fierce fight.

: Gasp wow, your better then I thought.

Clover: everyone says that.  
The girl blew a kiss at Clover, and with that, Clover was shot.  
A sort of orange heart hit clover, and sent her flying.  
Clover rolled over, and stood there. Clover didn't move.

: Mortal, why did you get in my way.

Sam: You monster, we will find you.

: Ha ha, you make me laugh.  
When you finally get free, you can give her this.  
The girl pulled out a jar, and put it on the car.

: When you get free, give her this, and you can help your friend.  
With that, the girl walked away, into the horizon.

Sam: Clover, please get up, please...you just have to…ZzZzZzZz


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
Scene: Alex has just gotten out of her car in the Beverly high school.

Alex: I hope Clover and Sam come to school today.  
I haven't seen them for 3 days.  
Alex walks to her class, when…

Sam: ALEX!

Alex: what…are we under attack?

Sam: no, Clover's at the hospital.

Alex: What! WHY?

Sam: Clover and I were attacked. They overpowered us.

Alex: Why didn't you call me?

Sam: We couldn't, I was tied up, and Clover is really hurt. Clover is at the hospital right now.

Alex: Why is this happening to us!

Sam: Come on, we need to go…

Alex: Fine, let's go see Clover.  
Sam and Alex get into Alex's car, and they drive to the hospital.

Sam: ALEX! Watch out for that NUN!

Alex: AAAAAAAAAA  
Alex's car STOPS all of the sudden.  
The nun, with her leg's shaking, finishes walking across the cross walk.

Nun: THANK YOU GOD prays

Alex: OPPS! Sorry!

Sam and Alex get out of the car and head to Clover's room.  
Sam And Alex: CLOVER Are you okay?

Clover: Ya. I'm cough okay.

Alex: Wow, your arm is broken, 3 of your ribs. Sorry I wasn't there to help you.

Clover: BUT YOU WERE THERE, YOU ATTACKED ME!

Sam: no, no, remember, it was someone else, in her form.

Clover: Oh Ya…cough

Sam: Clover, you wait here, and rest.

Alex: Ya, we'll go to Woohp and get ready for a tough fight.

Clover: Take care, my backpack is over there  
Clover pointed to a chair.  
Sam and Alex left, and picked up the backpack.

Sam: Can we really do this? Our odds aren't even.

Alex: We have to. For Clover.

Sam: okay.  
Sam and Alex go to whoop. Pick up everything they can, and head to the battle scene.

Sam: This is the place, where we were attacked.

Alex: okay….  
Alex uses her scanner watch on the car, and the bottle.

Clover: Ah…it say's that the person driving the car…no picture, but the name is M.…  
A red arrow hit's the watch, and breaks it.

: What do you want! Get away from that car.

Sam: Hey, we are looking for a friend, okay. Back off!

Alex: That's right, before we go black belt on your butt!

: Let's go, I don't like to hide my name, so I will tell you who I am. I am protected by the planet mars.  
I am Ruby.

Alex: eh…

Sam: Oh great, another wacko.

Ruby: Are you calling me crazy?

Sam and Alex: DUH!

Ruby: GRRR, you will pay.  
And with that, Ruby jumped in the air.

Ruby: MARS FLAME SNIPER!  
The Arrow hit Sam in the arm.

Sam: Ah…shoot.

Alex, taking this chance, placed a tracking device on Ruby's foot.

Ruby: You attack from the back, COWARD, and I HATE COWARDS.  
Ruby grabbed Alex by the hair, and threw her to the floor, and kicked her.

Alex: Sam…help!

Sam: Coming.  
Sam charged at the girl, and pushed her, causing her to hit a rock.

Ruby: OUCH!  
Sam helped Alex up.

Ruby: Why can't I win? You both are mortals.

Alex: hahaha, we are tougher then you thought.

Ruby: your just lucky. Remember the girl who was here yesterday…. here she comes. Jessica, come help me.  
Out of nowhere, the girl with the orange clothes came.

Jessica: Not these two again.

Ruby: They are pests. Now that it's 2 on 2, let's play.  
Alex and Sam glared.

Alex: Your going down.

Ruby: After you.

Sam: You will lose.

Jessica: Don't make me laugh.  
Sam charged at Jessica, and Alex at Ruby.

Sam threw a punch at Jessica.  
Jessica dodged and said, " you think I'm THAT easy, and don't you remember, about yesterday?"   
Jessica yelled "Venus, LOVE AND BUEATY SHOCK!"  
The same orange heart smacked Sam on her chest.

Sam: no….  
Alex: Watch it, she's trying to finish your arm.  
SLAP Ruby slapped Alex.

Ruby: Mortal, you will pay. To make it fun, I won't use my powers.

Alex: Fine!

Ruby: Fine!  
Alex and Ruby fought a fierce battle.  
Kicks were blocked, punches were taken, and heads were beat.  
When each one was ready to fall,

Ruby: I guess I lied. To make sure you die, MARS, FLAME SINPER!

Alex: COWARD!  
The Arrow hit Alex, and knocked her down…

Alex: coward..

Sam: NOO..ALEX!

Jessica: CRESENT BEAM!  
Sam was hit with a beam, 3 times the damage of a punch.  
Sam was hit out cold.

Ruby: dumb mortals…she's a good fighter, but nothing compared to us.

Jessica: yes…we must protect our princess.

Ruby: Ya…I would guess…. I mean, the last protectors saved Serenity, so we must do our part also.

Jessica: We should…your right, what am I thinking.

Ruby: Yes, what are you thinking?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
Sam: (rubbing her head) Ouch, my arm. Her arm was really hurt.  
Alex was out cold.  
Sam: Why, we fight and fight, and we can never win! Why, what are we doing wrong.  
Sam hit the floor, as hard as she could to take out the anger.  
Sam: WHY!

At Jessica and Ruby's hide out

Jessica: Should we go tell the others?  
Ruby: Yes, we have changed time, and it's really bad. I don't know what will happen if we don't fix it….  
Jessica: Ya…let's go…  
Jessica and Ruby hold hands and yell, "Cronos, guardian of time travel, transport us to our time, and to where the princess is."  
A pink beam hits them, and they disappear.  
They go threw a tunnel that had swirls of color. It was like the rainbow mixed together.  
When they exited.  
Servent1: Princess, Venus and Mars are here.  
Princess: Welcome, report.  
Jessica and Ruby Bow.  
Jessica: Princess, please, we are deeply sorry, because we have changed time….  
Ruby: We were attacked and  
The princess put her hand up, to show that she wanted silence.  
Princess: enough…Mercury, report.  
Sophia (Mercury): I don't think anything has happened, but, still, we should have Pluto check it out.  
Alice (Jupiter): I agree. We can't handle everything on our own, we should call the outers.  
Everyone (cough): Fine.  
Princess: So it's agreed…I will send the call out.  
Servant 2: Here's the phone princess.  
Princess: Pu, how are you!  
Pluto: Small lady…long time no hear.  
Princess: Pu, how's it going with the new scouts?  
Pluto: They will never replace them, but they are good.  
Princess: We need you to come, help us, time has been changed, and we still haven't located the enemy.  
Pluto: Okay, be right there Small lady.

Back At California 2005

Alex: Ouch. My head (rubbing her head)  
Sam: How are you?  
Alex: I've been better, MUCH better.  
Clover: Hang cough in there.  
Nurse: Time is over, please leave; we will take care of these two.  
Sam: Thank you.  
As Sam passed the nurse, she felt something, some thing she had never felt before. The feeling was so strong, she held her stomach, and made noises.  
Nurse: Are you all right, dear?  
Sam: Ya…  
Sam slowly walked away.  
The nurse closed the door.  
The nurse took out a green liquid, and two needles, and filled them up.  
Alex: What is that…  
Clover: Ya, no one told me that we were going to be injected with anything.  
Nurse: oh, it's good…. For me. This will get rid of you.  
The nurse stepped back, and took her costume off.  
A hideous creature stepped out.  
Sailor Doctor (Nurse): Let's begin girls…  
The belts on the bed snapped tight.  
Sailor Doctor slowly walked towards the girls…


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

At The Royal Moon palace  
Princess: As you may all know, our enemy slipped threw our fingers, and went to the past. Now, the old warriors are there, fighting, but they can't win. They don't have the rose crystal.  
Crowd: Rose Crystal?  
Princess: The time will come, when you all learn of its power.  
Jessica: Princess, sorry to interrupt, but we must go.  
Princess: I supposed, let me change.  
The princess walked to her chamber, and came back.  
Everyone: wow.  
Princess: Ya, long time since I've worn this. The last time, was when Sailor Galaxy was beaten, 20 years ago.  
Ruby: And, your mother?  
Princess: She retired, early, to my surprise. Her and the king wanted to spend time together. Because, you know, how they had a hard time, in the past, and when the Silver Millennium was alive.  
Everyone: Ya…  
Princess: Let's go.  
Pluto: Let's.  
Pluto walked into the middle of the room.  
Pluto: CRONOS, Answer my pray, please guide us to the right time.  
Out of nowhere, Cronos appeared.  
Cronos was a blur of light.  
Cronos: I'm tired you pesky girls always bothering me!  
Everyone: What?  
Princess: I can't see…  
The light surrounding Cronos was so strong.  
Cronos: play with this.  
Out of the time door, came a creature.  
It was all black. It's looked like a mix of a dog and a person. It had jagged teeth, and claws so sharp, he could rip threw the girls like they were leaves.  
Dog: My name is dog.  
Jessica: Who would have guessed!  
Everyone: giggles  
Dog: Laugh now, but just you wait.  
He picked up mars and slammed her against the wall. She was out cold.  
Everyone: MARS!  
Jessica: Venus love me chain.  
The chain of heart's grabbed the dog, and tied him.  
Princess: Now, everyone, hold hands.  
Pluto: But first, TIME STOP!  
Pluto's attacked stopped the "dog" right in his tracks.  
Dog: ACK!  
Princess: Now, hold hands.  
Everyone: SAILOR PLANET ATTACK!  
They aimed it at the dog.  
Dog: I. …Can't…. move…I, can't…. lose…like. …This.  
Cronos was hiding, he came out just in time.  
Cronos: STOP!  
Everything stopped.  
Cronos: If they take one of my people, I'll take one of there's.  
Cronos snatched the princess.  
Pluto: STOP!  
Cronos: Why am I surprised, after all, you are a time guardian.  
Pluto: Put her down, you know what will happen to you.  
Cronos: Ya, if I'm caught.  
Pluto: Please, I respect you as a mentor; I don't want to see you…. Be punished.  
Cronos: Sorry, Pluto, this is a war, and I've chosen my side, and you have too…. Until we see each other again.  
Pluto: No, you can't take the Small Lady. You can't…holding back tears, you can't! Fool, you will be punished.  
Pluto remembered her place, and adjusted her self  
Pluto: Small Lady, hang on. We will find you.  
Time went back to normal.  
Everyone: AHHHHH  
Dog: NO!  
They crashed.  
The dog was gone.  
Everyone: yay. Good job.  
Pluto: The princess is gone!  
Everyone looked for her.  
Pluto: This has gotten to far out of hand; we must call the senior warriors.  
Everyone: we agree.  
Pluto: Thank you, but this has gotten to far. I will gather the original warriors.  
Pluto sent out a signal.  
Everyone, it is time we pick up our duties and our weapons. Back to battle, I'm sorry


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8.  
Sailor Scouts are all together  
Pluto: Since, we don't want to disturb time; I changed with our younger counter parts.   
Venus: Ya, I was wondering why we look younger.  
Mars: Enough playing around, come on, we have to fight now or never.

Back with the spies

Sailor Doctor: Take this.  
He slowly walked towards the spies.  
Clover and Alex: HELP!  
The doctors were all gone for the night.  
HELP!  
Just then!  
The door went flying open.  
Sam: I had forgotten to give you this, good thing I came back.  
Clover and Alex: Ya.  
Sailor Doctor: You've been a bad little red head.  
Sam: hrm…? Okay, let's tango.  
The doctor swung at Sam.  
Sam did a black flip. She jumped against the wall and did a back flip then a kick.  
The Doctor spun 360 and hit the window flying threw it and falling 36 stories down.  
Sam: That should be the last of him.  
Clover and Alex: Help us.  
Sam untied them.  
Sam: You guys better?  
Alex: Ya.  
Clover: No time for chitchat girls, let's go.  
When all three got to the bottom.  
The doctor was gone.  
All Three: Weird.  
? You three are in hot water.  
Clover: Excuse me?  
Sam: Oh great.  
Out the shadows stepped out a creature, which looked like a chief, mixed with some sort of animal.  
Alex: eww…. What is THAT?  
? My name is Sailor Chief.  
Sam: What is with all these "Sailors."  
Alex: Maybe their boat broke…heehaw?  
Clover: No time for playing!  
The Three of them charged.  
Sailor Chief: Take this.  
The Chief threw stake knives. The girls dogged them.  
Clover: Arg…my hair.  
Clover's face was BRIGHT RED!  
She ran and throws the Chief. She jumped on his soldiers, spinned, and threw him over, making him do a back flip. She picked up the pot, and smashed him with it, until he was out cold.  
Sam and Alex just stood there.  
Clover: What…. This haircut cost me 100 dollars.  
Sam: okay awe.  
The three went on their way. The city was acting weird.  
Everyone was in zombie form.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

at the door of Time Travel  
Venus: Wow, we are all as we were past.  
Mars: Yes, we look exactly the same when we were 17, right after we beat Galaxia.  
Mercury: Except the queen, she's only gone back to when SHE was 17.  
The Group started searching for clues.  
Everyone: nothing here.  
Mercury: I've found something, in San Francisco.  
Queen: Okay, first let's change back.  
Everyone went back to the "human" forms.  
Ami: Opps, sorry, more places are being attacked now. Mexico, Australia, New Zealand, everywhere!  
Queen: We need to hurry, and remember, don't hold back, we must sacrifice some people for the greater good.  
Everyone nodded.

Back with the Spies

Clover: arg…will this day ever end?  
Sam: Come on, let's fight.  
Sam ran towards the first Zombie, and grabbed its arm; she threw him into a group knocking them down  
Alex: Go Sammie!  
Clover jumped on top of one, and kicked his head off.  
Alex kicked the Zombie right in its chest. Her foot was stuck.  
Alex: HELP ME GIRLS.  
A group of Zombies huddled near Alex, and they sank into the Floor.  
Clover and Sam: ALEX!  
They were gone.  
Clover took out her Laser Lipstick and chopped limbs off left and right.  
Sammie took out the Hair Blow Drier and blew them away.  
When they were in the clear, they busted out running.  
Clover: What now?  
Sammie: This is getting out of control. We need help…  
Clover: You don't mean….  
Sammie: Yes, I guess P.C.A. and B must come.  
Clover: Yes, they must. Jerry, out of all the times to be gone. Sam, hurry, get to whoop to alert the other girls, I'll check our houses.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10.  
Sam Enters Whoop.  
Sam Runs to Jerry's office.  
Sam: Where is that phone?  
Sam searches for the phone…nothing.  
Then out of nowhere.  
BANG BANG  
Sam: Gun Shots…isn't whoop empty?  
: Hrm.nice to see you again.  
Sam: And you are…besides crazy?  
: Mac Smit  
Sam: Tim Scam.  
Tim Scam: Damn, how do you know who I am?  
Sam: I've fought you many times now, of course I know you.  
Tim Scam: But, this is the first time I see YOU.  
Sam: Okay…. here it is.  
Sam picks up the phone  
Sam: Brittany, hurry, we need your help, come as soon as -  
Sam stumble to the floor.  
Tim Scam: No one ignores me.  
Brittany: Hello…Sam…I'm coming, hand on!

Clover runs to her house  
Clover: Mom, hello?  
Stella: Oh, hi Clover.  
Clover: good, your okay.  
Stella: I'm more then okay; I'm actually REALLY GOOD.  
Clover: Okay, mom didn't ask for you life story.  
Clover was walking towards the door, when she turned around.  
Stella: DIE!  
Stella jumped at her with a Butchers Knife.  
Clover dodged.  
Clover: MOM, stop this!  
Stella: Stand still, it's an order, and you have to listen to me, I'm your mother.  
Clover: You're not my mother!  
Clover grabbed Stella's wrist, and made her drop the knife.  
Stella grab both of Clover's arms, lifted her and threw he against the counter top.  
Clover hit her head. She was out cold.  
Stella: Hashanah, well, Clover, seems like I will live long enough to see your demise.


	11. Chapter 11

NOTE: These are the names of the Sailor Scouts that fought with Sailor Moon, but since it would cause too much of a time change, the "Future Sailor Scouts" Took the form of the "Old" Ones, So to make it easier, I'm just using their names.

Chapter 11.  
Minako and Rei are at Mexico.  
Minako: We've been looking for a long time. I haven't found anything.  
Rei: Yes, you're right. We can't give up. Look at that!  
Rei pointed to a rock in the middle of nowhere.  
Minako: What is that? I wonder….  
The rock exploded.  
After Rei and Minako dusted them selves off.  
A woman approached.  
: Sorry girls, that bomb wasn't for you.  
Rei: That doesn't forgive that you hurt us.  
Minako: Yes, you…. You…who are you?  
: My name is Ariel.  
Rei: Ariel. The Wrestler? I saw you on my television.  
Minako: That is she  
Rei & Minako: YAY!  
Ariel: I'm flattered, but you guys found out my hide out.  
Rei: About that…we won't tell anyone. We promise.  
Minako: Yes, we promise.  
Ariel snapped her fingers.  
Ariel: We can't take that chance. Put those two in the cell, while we continue our plan.  
A Muscular woman put Rei and Minako into a prison.  
Minako: What Now?  
Rei: Let's Transform.  
Minako took out a locket, and yelled " Super Sailor Venus, MAKE UP!"  
Rei mimicked Minako and Yelled "Super Sailor Mars, MAKE UP!"  
A light surrounded the two, and when the light disappeared, the two "ordinary" girls had transformed into Super Beings.  
Mars: FIRE SOUL!  
The prison fell apart in flames.

Back with Mercury and Neptune  
Ami: hrm…nothing yet.  
Michiru: Ami-chan, nothing here.  
Ami: We came Argentina for nothing.  
Michiru: at least we aren't wasting our time.  
Ami: We are…..  
: Hrm…let's play a game, shall we?  
A ray came out of nowhere and hit Ami-Chan.  
Michiru: Ami!  
Ami: Trans  
Ami-chan disappeared in a flash of light.  
: Hahaha, your next.  
Michiru dodged the shots. She ran towards the person and jumped and kicked her in the face, knocking her off her motorcycle.  
: You'll pay. Said the shadow weeping the blood of her lips.  
Michiru: Who are you?  
: My name is Lady Dragon.  
Michiru: Lady Dragon? HA, you shrimp.  
Lady Dragon tried to punch Michiru, but Michiru dived and kicked. A Fierce battle erupted between the two of them. For Every punch Lady Dragon landed, Michiru would land two more. For every punch and kick Michiru blocked, Lady Dragon would block two.  
Lady Dragon: This is enough Lady dragon said catching her breath  
Michiru: Let's end this, shall we? Michiru took out a locket, with a wand like weapon.   
Michiru stepped back, and yelled " Super Sailor Neptune, Transform!"  
A flash of blue light surrounded Michiru, and when the light went away, Michiru was Super Sailor Neptune. She had gained magical powers, which are water based.  
Lady Dragon: What, what is this!  
Neptune: I am Sailor Neptune, and by the oceans of the planet Neptune, I will wash you away.  
Lady Dragon: You think you can win, fool, this is my world.  
Ami: Let me help!  
Ami stepped back, and yelled: "Super Sailor Mercury, MAKE UP!"  
An aqua blue light surrounded her. She was engulfed in a pool of water. When she emerged, she was Sailor Mercury.  
Mercury: I am Sailor Mercury, and in the name Mercury, I will punish you.  
Neptune: That's right.  
Lady Dragon: No fair, well, I'll just get help. Thanks to my new improved gun, I can summon creatures from video games.  
Neptune and Mercury looked confused.  
Lady Dragon: Ever played Halo?  
Neptune and Mercury were still confused.  
Mercury: No video games for me.  
Neptune: Hrm…can't say I have.  
Lady Dragon threw a Video Game CD into the Air, and shot it.  
A flash of light surrounded everything.  
Mercury and Neptune were blinded. Lady Dragon Smirked.

SECOND NOTE: For Now, I will use this game. A lot of people have asked me to, but I'm guessing the game isn't as famous as it was back then.


End file.
